Vince's Story
by LaDeeDaa
Summary: Everybody thinks of me as that douche who left Steve behind. Who broke his heart on purpose. Who's so conceited, that I would break it off with my true love just so I could be better off. It's all based off of lies. They haven't heard my side of the story. [[Vince's side of the story, Love Adventures, by Luna Elune]]
1. Chapter 1

I'm Vince. And right now, pretty much everyone knows me as a dick. My past love - who I still don't think I can live without - Steven, his new boy toy, a tall silver fox by the name of Gortume. Though I won't say he's unattractive, I will say he can't make Steve squeal like I could. Then there's Jeff and Whitey. I don't know when they hooked up, and I can't say I'm excited for them, but it's obvious that Jeff completes Whitey, and Whitey's intelligence has increased. At least a little bit. They all think I decided to completely abandon them. They all think I jumped out of the carts on our way to Sky's house and left them all, to give myself a better chance at life. That I left Steve, breaking his heart. As far as Sage and Brandon know, I can't be sure. But they don't like me.

Oh, how little they know about me now.

I've made some decisions I regret. Some choices I can never take back. And a few problems that will remain with me for the rest of my life. I decided I'll tell you about these issues. But where to start...where to start...I think I know. When I was with the group, on our way to Sky's house. Seems like a good starting point.

...

I smirked at Steven's sexy, lean body as he stood bent over at the lakeside. He was wringing out his shirt along with Whitey, helping him clean up his clothes. I sat by the fire with Jeff, who was going through his backpack shyly. I knew what he was hiding - he'd found my vibrator. Stolen it from me, really. I must have forgotten to pack it when we had to rush away from that Bananarine hospital. I didn't mind that he had it now. Might as well put it to good use. You could practically feel his jealousy of Steven and I's relationship. Who could blame him? We were pretty loud at night.

Steve and Whitey finally came over to the campfire which sat in the center of our tents. It was dark outside and we didn't have any light to see where we were driving. Whitey sat on a separate log from Jeff, and I sat on another log which Steve came over to. He took his seat very close to me and rested his head on my shoulder. I gave him a peck on the side of his head and I knew he was smiling.

"Welp, I'm going to bed early," Jeff said abruptly with a small blush. It was easy to notice the bulge in his pants, especially when he turned to go into his tent. Whitey let out a sad sigh, and it was easy to tell what it meant. All he could do was jack off to thoughts of whatever or whoever he was into. Jeff had the vibrator. I had Steve, and Steve had me. We'd been together for about a year now, after living in that shitty tree house he insisted we build. It was better than sleeping in a hole or in a tent. It was safe and cozy. I sighed, remembering those days. Much better than living in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Definitely.

Whitey shifted nervously. "I think I gotta take a number two," he said as he stood up and went into the woods. I looked slyly over at Steven, who had moved his head from my shoulder and was staring into my eyes.

"You too tired?" Steve asked with a smile as he placed one of his soft hands on my cheek. I looked him up and down. His handsome face and lovely body were all it took to keep me up. One of my hands went to his back and the other around his head, and I pulled him into me fiercely. Our lips met and we were fighting for dominance, but I pushed him down onto the ground and bit his lower lip. He let out a purr and I grinned devilishly. My tongue slipped into his mouth and he moaned into the kiss. Steve was never the dominant one, being more feminine than any partner he'd ever been with.

I snaked my hand down his side slowly, but was cut off as Steven's hand went and grabbed my bulge, rubbing it through my pants. "Mmph.." I gasped in Steve's mouth. I pulled his hand away and took his other hand, then pinned them above his head. I was straddling him, and Steve raised his hips to crash into mine. We both shuddered at the impact and I moved my mouth from his to his neck, sucking harder with every moan he gave. "You never did like it gentle, did you?" I whispered into his ear, panting.

"Not after you've abused me so well, Vincey," he said as he sat up and pinned me down, catching me by surprise. I felt my pants torn from my body, and then my boxers. I turned my head to see them being thrown to the side, then turned back in time to see Steve dive onto my hardened member. His mouth was so warm and wet, and he knew how to make me tick. He took every inch of me in with five good sucks, his right hand playing with my balls as the other ran along my abdomen. I twitched as he hummed, deep throating me in that perfect way of his. Waves of pleasured rippled up my spine, and I arched my back, pushing deeper into Steven's throat. I quickly pulled away, though, and a frown appeared on Steve's face.

I pulled him to me and our lips merged again, our tongues swirling, saliva slowly dripping out of the corner of my mouth. My hands went to Steve's pants and I pushed them down to his ankles, followed by his boxers, then he kicked them both completely off. As he straddled me, I took both of us in one hand, grinning as Steve let out a long moan. "Oohh...Vince..." he cooed, and I let go of us then pulled his face roughly next to mine, so that my mouth was at his ear.

"You're gonna have to say my name louder than that," I growled, and I felt his tongue against the shell of my ear. My hands went to his hips and I angled him so my erection was aimed at his entrance. My cock rubbed against it a few times, the pre-cum moistening the hole, then it slipped in. Steve's head snapped back and his mouth opened wide, and a long drawling moan of pleasure escaped him. I purred in the ecstasy, and it became a growl the farther I went into him.

My nails dug into his waist where I held onto him, and soon Steve was riding me at a steady pace on my full length. I felt his entrance contracting around me and I tilted my head back in a louder moan. My eyes made contact with Steve's, and he had a fierce look in his. I flipped myself over him violently, smashing him onto the ground on his back, then in one swift thrust I was in him again.

"Ahh...VINCE!" Steven shouted, wrapping his legs around my waist and shutting his eyes as he arched his back into my chest. As I pumped, I licked up from his collarbone to his jawline, and felt him quiver beneath me. Steve moaned and arched again. I slowed down, going lightly into him. I felt his aching cock against my abs as it twitched, and he mewed in a pitiful way. "Vince...mmph..please..." he begged, wanting all of me hard and fast.

I pulled out to where only my tip was in him, and positioned myself in just the right place - when I came slamming into him I hit his sweet spot, and he let me know it, too. Steve's perfect body contracted and arched as he screamed out, repeating my name in between gasps and moans of pleasure. Three...I pounded into him the same way, a shudder rushing through my and I let out a moan. Two...Steve wrapped around me, sweaty and hot from my work. One...with one last thrust, Steve's entrance tightened around me and he let out a shriek, "VINCE!" I joined him with a loud moan as we both came to our climax. He arched into me and I hid my face in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

I pulled out slowly, then collapsed onto Steve, my face still buried in his neck. I felt his hand run along my stomach, wiping off his cum, and then reaching to his entrance and collecting the excess of mine that leaked out of him. I moved my head so that the side of my face rested on his arm, and watched as he licked the hand with our cum clean. Steven turned to face me, our noses touching, and he smiled. "I love you, Steve." I murmured.

His breath was hot against my lips when he replied, "I love you, too, Vince."

I grabbed our clothes after I had shakily stood up, then followed him to the tent. I tossed the clothes in the corner then joined him in our sleeping bag. His eyes were half closed, and I was tired as well. My eyes were just closing when I felt Steve turn to face me, tears welling up in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked urgently, pulling him even closer. He shook his head and closed his eyes tight. I cupped his face in my hands and stared at him intently, asking him again what was wrong.

"I...I can't...l-lose...you..." Steve managed to choke out, obviously trying not to cry. But a few tears still fell. I wiped them away gently. With shaky hands, he reached around my neck. I kissed his forehead, as more tears escaped.

"I don't know what makes you think I'd ever leave you?" I asked, slightly hurt. Steve just stared at me, with saddened eyes and a tear streaked face. "Steven. I don't understand." My voice was starting to shake and crack, I was searching his eyes to find out what he meant.

"You're my everything," Steven replied with a raspy, serious voice. It took me by surprise, the way he said it. It was said in a demanding way, as if the world would end if I would ever go away. He'd said this before, but it never hit me like this...It was meaningful, how he said it this way. I pulled him close, and he hid his face in my neck as I had earlier, his arms around me and his legs around my waist. I rolled slowly so that I was on my back, and I was a pillow for him. Steve cried quietly for only a few more minutes, and I'll admit that I had a few tears well up in my eyes.

We weren't sad. I had misread Steve's expression. We were happier than ever.

...

**[A/N - I absolutely loved writing this. Writing flashbacks to me is so much fun! Plus Steven and Vince are such an awesome couple. Criticism is accepted. Be warned that there won't be as many steamy sexy love scenes as there are in Luna Elune's Love Adventures, since this is only Vince's perspective of most of the story, and it starts in between episodes 2 and 3. Enjoy! :) - LDD]**


	2. Chapter 2

If only I was able to say that the happiness we had together never ended.

Steve is the light of my world, he was then, and he still is. Even if he isn't mine. Even if I cry over him every night when I hear him and Gortume talking or going hard in their tent. One slip up and my world was meaningless.

...

The next morning, I woke up to see the top of Steven's head, which was resting on my chest. I smiled to myself, and heard the sound of Jeff up and walking around the camp. I nudged Steve. "Time to wake up little buddy," I murmured to him. He stirred a bit, then settled back down on top of me. I sat up, bringing him with me so that he sat on my lap. I held his face up to look at my own and spoke gently. "Steve, we gotta wake up. Sky's house, remember? We'll be sleeping in luxury and playing monopoly the sooner you get up and at 'em."

He grinned drowsily and nodded, then stood up and put on his clothes which lay in a heap with my own in the corner of our tent. "My ass fucking hurts, Vince," Steve stated as he bent over to pick up our clothes. I stood up and got dressed alongside him after he tossed me my outfit.

"But you were begging, Steve," I said with puppy dog eyes. "I can't deny you a good round of sex when you beg so sweetly." I winked at him and he smiled back, blushing. When we were clothed he walked over to me and nuzzled his face into my chest. I held him close, wishing we could go back to bed, or cuddle a bit more at the least. Thankfully he pulled away first, so I didn't have to worry about hurting his feelings. Steve had been a lot more dependant lately, and sought me out almost all of the time. I loved it, him being near me, wanting me - but I wasn't going to admit it. Steven already knew.

We exited our tent and started taking it down and packed it up. Jeff came over and grabbed it, putting it in the cart with a chest. Steven and Jeff had found the old mine cart railway when we fled Bananarine Hospital, and it had five carts on it. The carts are wonderfully easy to use and they stop and go at your will. The fifth cart came with storage, which was even greater luck.

Whitey had actually cooked a good breakfast for once, even if it was only a few slices of bacon. There were only four slices, so we each had a piece and then drank from the lake. Then we put out the fire, got in our mine carts, and were on our way to Sky's house.

Apparently he was Steve's first affair, before me. It made me a bit uncomfortable because Steven was known to linger on his ex's. I know that he would never cheat on me with Sky, and I shouldn't have been worried about that. Honestly I wasn't. I was worried about how Steve would act if Sky had a new guy with him.

We drove in a single line, Steven up front, then Jeff, followed by Whitey, myself, and then the storage cart. Since the carts had magnetic properties active within them, the only one really driving was Steve. Our carts all stayed attached by an invisible magnetic line. It was a five hour drive until we reached Sky, and I leaned back, preparing for the long trip ahead - that I figured I would sleep through. On our left was the lake. I was beginning to think it was an ocean, but if you stared long enough you could see a mountain range on the horizon. To the right was a forest that was getting thicker the longer we traveled. Likely to be zombie infested, but none could keep up with the mine cart speed.

I was woken from my nap when Whitey started beat boxing and rapping. Only some of his beats were good, the rest horridly annoying, but no one else said anything, so I figured I shouldn't. I think I saw Jeff turn around and smile at him. Shrugging it off, I tried to go back to sleep.

I woke again when I heard a menacing growl. On my right was a zombie, clinging to my cart as it tried to kill me. "Gaah!" I screamed. "Whitey! Help! Tell Steve to stop the carts!" I tried to yell as loud as I possibly could, but Whitey was louder, and he was still beat boxing. "Dammit Whitey! Shut the fuck up!"

Whitey didn't hear me, too busy with making dumb noises. Steve and Jeff couldn't have heard me, being past Whitey. The zombie growled again, and with strength I didn't imagine it had, it tipped over my cart, breaking the magnetic tie between mine and Whitey's carts. I could've sworn Jeff turned around again, and saw me, but he just stared before turning back around. That son of a bitch! The storage cart came tumbling to the lakeshore with myself and the zombie. My cart rolled on top of me and I pushed it off, adrenaline pumping.

I was hot and sweaty, and this reminded me of last night. Thinking of Steve pushed me to another level. I sprinted past the zombie, grabbing my iron sword that had fallen out of the storage cart. Turning, I raised my sword and right as the zombie turned to run towards me, I threw my sword into its head.

The zombie fell with a thump and I walked over to it. Looking closer, the face and clothing made me remember an old friend, and then I let out a gasp. "Reed!" I dropped to my knees, shocked. I hid my face in my hands as I rocked back on my feet. "Everyone...is dying..." came my muffled voice. Zombie Reed let out another growl and I stood up, taking the sword from his head and thrusting it through him again. I wiped sweat from my brow with the side of my hand, panting. I turned to see the storage cart, and grabbed what I found useful - one of Jeff's old backpacks, a small tent, one of my other daggers, and a scabbard. I slipped my iron sword into the scabbard after it was fastened around my waist. Throwing the backpack over my shoulder, I checked through the extra stuff again, and found a lighter. I figured it would be useful somehow. Pushing over the larger stuff that I couldn't carry far, I found a photo of Steve and I in front of our old tree house. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at the picture. Our sides were to the camera and we were facing each other. We had our lips touching, puckered out, and Steve was kicking up his left foot. It was taken to be a funny little picture, to hang on a fridge or something. I kneeled there, staring at it, for I don't know how long. I finally snapped back into reality when one of my tears fell on the picture. I wiped it off and put it in the pocket of my jeans.

And then I set off toward Sky's house. It was at least a twelve hour walk from here to his house, I estimated. The sun indicated that it was three in the afternoon. And I'd only slept half an hour on our cart ride. "Fucking Whitey," I sighed. He was no friend of mine. Not because he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed...Well, I guess that was part of the reason. I shook my head. I had no reason to be mad at him. Stupidity is a bad reason. I was so judgemental sometimes.

After walking for probably five hours, the sun was setting and it was getting cold outside. I located a tall tree away from any others, and began climbing it. It was horribly difficult, since the branches started growing about thirty feet up. After what was probably another hour, I reached a spot with a big enough branch for me to sleep safely. I hung my backpack and my scabbard on an short branch that made a good hook for hanging things on. I checked that there were no zombies above me, and none near me, and I fell into a light sleep.

...

**[A/N - So, this is my idea of why Vince got left behind. No, I don't have anything against Whitey, I just hate the thought of Vince leaving them behind on purpose. Please feel free to review! Review review review! :) Once again, I hope you enjoyed reading! - LDD]**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up because of my dick. The sun was just rising, as well as another part of me. Looking down I saw the bulge in my pants. With a quiet grown, I rubbed my eyes and sat up a bit straighter. "Hey, Steve, mind helping me over here?" I asked while I blinked the sleep out of my eyes. Then I remembered that I was alone, sleeping in a tree, about one hundred feet off the ground. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the photo I found in the storage cart, of Steven and I. Seeing it made my erection rage even more. "Fuck." I closed my eyes again. I was tempted to masturbate, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want my own touch. I wanted Steve.

Thinking of him just made me moan, as I palmed my crotch. "No, Vince...stop it..." I growled, and grabbed my scabbard and backpack before making my way down the tree. I was halfway down, when my foot slipped and I fell, trying to grip onto the tree, but instead I ended up just sliding down painfully. I jolted when my feet hit the ground and my ankle stung. It wasn't broken, thankfully. It was sprained, however. I shook it off, cursing as I walked away at the fastest pace I could manage. I had another full day of walking ahead of me.

I trudged along, only stopping to kill a small rodent I saw or to drink from a clean pond. By noon, I was entering a very small city. As soon as my eyes caught the three mine carts parked on the road outside of a decently sized house, I broke into a run. I pushed through the pain shooting through my body from my ankle, and I started pounding on the door as soon as I reached it.

"Steve! Jeff! It's me, Vince!" I was hitting the door with my fists, anxious to get inside and be with another human. "Steve! Hello? Sky!" Tears were filling my eyes, and I was worried that they'd all gone off in Sky's car. Left me behind. Not Steve...Not Steve..."Steven!" I yelled again. I tried the doorknob, and it opened with a loud creak. What if a zombie had gotten in, and they were all dead? Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I crept through the house, sword raised and at the ready.

"Aww man..." I heard someone mutter. I crept forwards more, and I heard a sucking sound. "AWW MAN..." the man repeated, louder. It sounded like Sky. Slowly I walked around the corner into what must have been the living room.

Before me sat Sky on the couch, with a young man in a red, pink, green, and white outfit going down on him, fast and hard. Sky just grinned at me, then pushed his lover farther down on his dick.

"Uhm.." I awkwardly started taking steps back.

"Oh, no...i-it's f-f-f-fine...Vince," Sky held up a hand to stop me from leaving, speaking with a shaky voice. He was obviously in heaven right now. "Garrick will only be a minute."

Sure enough, Garrick gave Sky two more good sucks before Sky let out a long, loud moan. Garrick stood up and away from him a moment later and turned towards me. He had a bit of Sky's cum on the corner of his lips and he licked it away, grinning at me. "Sorry to interrupt." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, it's okay!" Garrick said as he walked towards me and embraced me. I awkwardly hugged him back. "I'm Garrick, Sky's boy toy. You must be Vince! Want some fuck, big boy?" He asked with a laugh, and I knew he was kidding. At least...I hoped he was kidding. "Let me go make some more coffee. That little bastard Steve drank it all."

I walked over and sat my Sky, who was tucking away his member. "You just missed them. All three of 'em headed off to North Haven, Steve had some sort of dream. And I'm not too sure you should be welcome here."

"W-why?!" I asked, shocked. Sky had been one of my best friends growing up, and still was.

"You abandoned them," Sky replied as he adjusted his sunglasses. I stood up, infuriated, and started yelling.

"No! Fucking Whitey was being a shit head with his fucking beat boxing! A zombie attacked me and pushed my cart and the storage cart off of the railing, and I yelled as loud as I could! Nobody heard me because of him! He's such a little prick!" I threw my backpack across the room and it hit the wall right in front of Garrick, who was just walking in. He got a bit startled, staring at me with wide eyes as he set the tray of coffee, sugar and creamers on the coffee table in front of Sky and I.

"Now that, I finally believe," Sky said as he leaned forwards to pick up a mug of coffee. I raised a questioning eyebrow, sitting back down between him and Garrick, then picking up a cup myself. "Steve had some dream about a light leading him to the banned areas, farther north than North Haven. They wanted us to join, but we didn't want to risk it. We're just fine here in our little home. King Stamos's armies haven't reached the land between it and Bananarine, which is here, so we're safe."

"But there are rumors that his army is getting closer, along with zombies," Garrick added in. I nodded, sipping from my coffee. "Sky and I can handle the zombies just fine...The problem is King Stamos. If he found our town, we'd be locked away for not turning ourselves in to serve him."

"Is there any way I could catch up to them?" I asked, tears threatening to fall again.

"Nope. They took all the fuel from the carts and used them in my Budder Car, then drove away in it," Sky looked absolutely pissed.

Garrick crawled seductively across my lap to straddle Sky's. "That's why I was giving him a sweet release...He just gets so tense sometimes." He grinned an gave Sky a long, passionate kiss. I turned away awkwardly. At least Steven and I respected our boundaries in public.

"Steven is a mess, you know," Sky piped up and I turned to look at him. "He thinks you just wanted him for his body. That once he really confessed his feelings, you thought you were in too deep, so you just left him. He feels like you never needed him. Like it was all an act."

I felt rage building up inside of me yet again. Except this time, instead of yelling, I grabbed my sword from the scabbard and threw it across the room, where it got lodged into the wall. Then I crumpled onto the floor, too weak to stand. My eyes rolled back into my head and I passed out. My world turned black. My world had no meaning. Without Steve I am nothing.

...

I woke up wrapped in a comforter, on the softest bed I'd ever slept on. Garrick hovered over me. As I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, he brushed my hair out of my face and rushed away, only to come back with Sky and breakfast. Garrick helped me sit up, and was very motherly. I felt much better, despite the fact that Steven didn't want me.

I talked with Garrick and Sky about life in general, mostly what happened on my way here. We were cut off, though, when we heard the door open and shut. "Garrick? You in here man?" a voice called out.

"In the guest bedroom, Hot Tub!" Garricked called. Soon, a teenage-looking boy with long-ish, side swept, raven black hair and dark eyes came walking in the door way. He had on a black hoodie with three red stripes, wearing white headphones. I will admit, he _was_ hot. But never mind that.

"My name is Matt," Matt said simply, to Garrick and I. Sky left to grab my clothes out of the dryer. "Why do you still call me Hot Tub?"

"'Cause it's cute," Garrick cooed, and Matt blushed. "Vince, this is my little cousin."

"Nice to meet you," I said with a shy smile as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and went to stand - but then I noticed I didn't have on any clothes. "Fuck, I'm so sorry...Garrick, what the hell!"

"We had to wash your clothes," Garrick said as if it was nothing. I covered up my dick, which was getting a bit excited at Matt's presence. I cursed at myself in my head. I'd only want Matt for his body, because I don't know what his personality is. And plus he looked only sixteen. I sat back down on the bed and pulled the pillow over my crotch. Matt seemed a bit entranced by the glimpses he'd caught of my manhood, but then blinked and snapped back into reality.

"It happens, you know?" he said, shrugging it off.

Sky came back in and tossed me my clothes. I pulled on my black boxers, followed by my jeans, then my red shirt with a white V that Steve had designed for me. I held in a few tears and wiped my eyes when no one was looking.

"Why'd you want me to come over, Garrick?" Matt looked to Sky's flamboyant mate.

Garrick looked from me to Matt, and then spoke, "Vince needs to get to North Haven...And Sky trusts him a lot...So I trust him. I'm willingly to trust him enough to keep you safe enough to get into the city and...maybe find your family." Matt's eyes widened in unison with mine. Garrick looked to me intently. "Vince. _Please_." I shook my head, then took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I can manage that. It'll be easier with someone to help me along the way," I replied. I could get to Steve! Steve! I surpressed an excited smile. Matt seemed pretty okay with the decision. I know what it feels like to be abandoned. So does Steven...Alone. I flipped my hair and stood. "Let's leave now. Better sooner than later."

Matt nodded and ran, probably to grab whatever he wanted to bring to North Haven. "Only neccessities!" I called after him. Saying that, I remembered the photo of Steve and I. I didn't find it when I reached in my pocket. "No..." I gasped, and found my way to Sky's laundry room. I opened the dryer and found nothing but a few ashes at the bottom. Burnt. Gone forever. With a sigh, I tried to appear strong. Like I would have for Steve...I just hoped that he still loved me.

...

After saying good bye to Sky and Garrick, we headed off in the general direction of North Haven, but took a longer route that was more wild. We wanted to stay away from the road, as to not get caught by Stamos's army. And zombies hadn't been spotted anywhere near here...At least not hordes of them, and I was more than capable of handling one.

As I walked a few feet behind Matt, I found myself staring at his ass...I wasn't thinking of him, though. I was imagining he was Steven. I had always had Steve right next to me. He was my shoulder to cry on. He calmed me down. He was the other half of me. And I had been trying to play a stronger role in the relationship, the man in the relationship. I'd never cried much before, and I wasn't crying much now. It killed me to think of how Steve was reacting. Everything I had to remind myself of him was gone. Everything except my memories of him, and my shirt. It was already torn up and stained with the zombie blood Garrick couldn't get out of it.

Matt was a younger version of Steven, with longer hair. His personality resembled that of Garrick's, but I didn't think he was gay. It would've been wrong of me to have sex with Matt, because it would've been cheating on Steve, and using Matt. He deserved better than me. And someone closer to his age. Steven was my youngest partner yet, at twenty years old, with myself at twenty two. But after small talk with Matt I discovered he was seventeen. Too young for me...Even though there weren't any laws going around right now.

Why was I considering? I wanted Steven...but I...I felt like something was wrong. I felt like I'd already been replaced. I felt like some handsome man who ''actually cared'' about Steve had already swooped in and grabbed him. My last night with Steve wasn't enough. I wasn't using him. I need him. He's like a drug, and he's the only person that deals it. I'm hooked on him and the withdrawal is kicking in...

I noticed Matt staring back at me then, looking me up and down hungrily. I wasn't going to cave in. I hadn't been given a release in three days, and even though I felt unused, I wasn't going to let him get to me. Steve was the only reason I was going to North Haven.

...

**[A/N - Yay! New characters! Sky and Garrick only appear here, and then a tiiiiny little bit later on. But Matt is gonna stay for a while. Hope you guys don't mind. :) Review! Please! I love reviews! - LDD]**


	4. Chapter 4

We settled in a zombie free, lightly wooded area for the night. I lit a campfire and Matt had pulled a fallen log over for us to sit on. Since we only had one tent, we only pitched one tent. He'd brought two blankets, and we figured one could serve as a sheet to lay on and the other as a comforter. As we sat around the fire, I felt his eyes on me, searching me. I had to find out more about him.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why is your family in North Haven?" I asked, turning to face him. I saw Matt blink a few times before looking at me.

"They found us, living in a small town on the outskirts of North Haven, and burnt everything down. I managed to run away. My mother died, I know that because I watched them shoot her. They did away with my two older brothers, too. My dad and my little sister were taken into custody," he said quietly. "My sister had that dog with her. A mutt that she thought was the cutest, most precious thing. It was her best friend."

I nodded, processing his life. I can't imagine how hard that would be on him. Seeing his brothers and his mom die. Running for who knows how long until he reached Garrick. "Hey," Matt said, "Who's this Steve guy? Are you gay for him or something?" I figured he was joking about it, and I held in a glare.

"Steve is my boyfriend," I said, staring at him. "I _am _gay. I hope that won't be any problem."

"No, no, no!" Matt said quickly. "It's not a problem whatsoever...To be honest...I'm a little confused right now." He frowned, looking at the fire.

"I know how you feel. I didn't figure out my sexuality until I met Steve," I replied. He looked back at me.

"Why isn't Steve here?"

That question hit me so hard. I'm surprised I didn't keel over from a heart attack. I shook my head before answering. "He...he thinks I only wanted him for his body. He doesn't know that he's my world. Everyone believes I abandoned him, left him to better myself, and myself only. It's all lies. Lies."

I hid my face in my hands, and I felt Matt's hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Vince, we'll find him and work everything out. It'll all work out."

"Why do you think you're confused, Matt?" I said, sitting back up and looking to him.

"Because..." he turned his face away, embarassed. "It's you. Alright? I really like you. I _really _like you. And I know, you're with Steve, and I'll be a respectable admirer and I won't do anything wrong. I'm sorry."

I looked at him, staring into his eyes to find any hints of lying. I found only honesty, and I pulled him close to me, embracing him. He nuzzled into my chest, where Steve always went. I kissed the top of his head, holding in tears. I'd never cried so much in my life than I had these past few days.

He pulled back and looked up at me again. Matt leaned towards me and our lips touched, which sent sparks flying. My cock raged under my boxers, itching to get at him. I pushed him down on the log, running my tongue over his lips to ask for access, and when our tongues met, I immediately shot back. Everything died down and the only sparks were from the fire next to us.

"Matt...I...I'm sorry," I said, a tear sliding down my cheek.

He shook his head with a small frown. "It's okay. It's okay."

"You just reminded me of Steve..." I rubbed my forehead with my hand. "Fuck. I'm tired." That was the last thing I said to him before going into the tent and taking off my shirt and pants.

I pushed down my boxers just enough and my erection sprang free. I quietly pleasured myself until I came, licking my hand clean before pulling my boxers up, cringing at the release that took much too long to achieve. Just then, Matt came in to lie down. He was like me, kicking off his pants and pulling off his shirt, only sleeping in boxers. His back was to me, and I wrapped my arm around him, pulling him close. I smiled a bit, and I knew he was smiling, too.

But no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't forget Steve.

...

When I woke up, I was a bit startled to see a dark haired head resting on my chest. I blinked, thinking it was Steve. It was light outside the tent and I smiled warmly. "Little buddy, hey," I murmured, tapping him lightly. "Time to get up." 'Little buddy' was my nickname for Steven, who I swore was sleeping on my chest. But as soon as Matt sat up and looked at me, I remembered everything. It was just Matt and I out here. Everyone else was a week away in North Haven.

"Little buddy?" Matt raised a questioning eyebrow at me. "I guess it's better than Hot Tub. I never knew why Garrick called me that." He looked to see where he was and noticed he was practically straddling me, his hands on either side of my shoulders as I watched him. I reached up and placed my hand on his right cheek, and he nuzzled into it with sleepy eyes. But he quickly pulled away and went to a sitting position, away from me. "I'm sorry...I keep getting to close."

"It's my fault, too. I keep pulling you in," I sighed, sad that he had scooted away. I was starting to catch onto him. He was different from any other guys who had liked me. Matt wasn't dependant or needy, he was adventurous and always looking for trouble. He was funny, cute, and wasn't quick to judge. "I...I'm starting to feel like Steven has already replaced me..."

"You're just worried," Matt replied quickly. "We'll find him, you'll explain everything, and you'll be back together in no time. I promise."

"I hope so," I mumbled as I lay back down on the blanket. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing for everything to go back to normal. Back to how everything was before this apocalypse. Me, Steve, and our tree house. Matt with his family in their little town. Jeff next door to us, with Whitey back in the spawner. I wish...I wish...

I sat up quickly, staring at Matt. He looked back at me with his big, dark eyes, his bangs hiding parts of them. "What...what if I don't want him back?"

Matt just looked at me with a blank expression. I continued. "Maybe it would be best if I moved on from him...Steven holds a grudge like a motherfucker..." I brushed the fringe of my hair away, thinking quickly. "If he loved me...He would've waited for me. Steven believes me over Jeff and Whitey...Steve wouldn't have gone off without me. Or, not without waiting."

"I wouldn't have." Matt whispered, almost too quietly for me to hear. Our eyes locked, and his were welling up with tears. _He loves me_. I held his gaze for a long time, then held out my arms, reaching for him. He unexpectedly lunged into my grasp, wrapping his arms around my neck while hiding his face in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my right arm around his waist and put my left hand behind his head, holding him into me. Matt shuddered a bit in my embrace. His right leg went in between mine, his knee accidentally rubbing on my crotch. A moan escaped my mouth and a bulge quickly formed under my boxers.

Matt pulled back after a moment and looked at me, then I watched as his eyes trailed from my face to my erection under by underwear. He unlatched himself from me and hooked his fingers around the waistband. He slid them down and I sprung free. "Matt...I-" I began.

"Hush," he cut me off, and I wanted to get him far away for his own good. I sat up and grabbed him by the shoulders and gently pushed him away, then quickly tucked my member back under my boxers. "Vince...But-"

I cut him off this time, "Matt. No. I don't want you to do anything. If this went too far before it was supposed to...I just won't let you get hurt. And believe me, there's a good chance you will." He reluctantly let me pull him back into another hug. I felt one of his tears on my shoulder. "I won't let you get hurt, little buddy."

He pulled away and spoke with a shaky voice, "On second though...I think I like Hot Tub better than little buddy." Matt gave a small smile, his cheeks stained with tears. I nodded before I laid down again. Matt laid with he head on my chest and his arms around me. I placed a hand on his back, for reassurance that he was still there, and we both drifted off.

...

**[A/N - Sooo, Hot Tub and Vince lovin'? I'm not sure about it yet. I'm not even sure what to do with Matt. Eh. It'll work out somehow. Right? xD Review if you liked it even a tiny bit! Thanks guys! - LDD]**


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

I woke up again at about noon, and Matt was sleeping on me the same way he had been sleeping on me earlier. "Matt, up and at 'em," I said as I scooted him off of me. He stood up readily and grabbed his hoodie and jeans, putting them on quickly, followed by his socks and shoes. I got dressed at the same time. We stepped outside the tent, the noon sun hitting us heavily, warming us up. I took down the tent while he made breakfast, simply making bacon for us.

"We'll have to hunt sooner or later," he told me, and I nodded. "Do you know how?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean, 'do I know how'?"

"With a bow or a gun, to take down a deer or something more worth while than the rare pig or a rat or a dying rabbit with your dagger or sword," Matt pulled two of the four strips of bacon off and came over to me. I smiled and took them from him, eating them as I swung my backpack over my shoulder. I shook my head.

"Nope, I can't use a bow. But I can use a gun. Neither of us have one of those, though," I said. With everything packed and ready, we set off once more. Matt walked next to me, his shoulder brushing against mine from time to time. "So do you have a bow and arrows?" I finally asked, wondering if he was able to use one himself.

"Yeah, I can," he said, his voice full of pride. "I have one with me, actually. It folds up, into thirds. My dad gave it to me. He said it was like one some comic book hero from years ago had...named Hawkeye or something. No arrows."

The name didn't ring a bell for me. "Well...watch for some while we walk. A lot of times they're used to take down a zombie, and we can find one in a corpse perhaps."

"Chances are, the person who shot it down reclaimed their arrow."

"Not if they were running from a horde," came my reply.

...

We continued walking, through an area that was all plains. At a small lake we filled our water bottles. For the majority of that day's walk, we were silent. Three times we came across a zombie corpse. Two out of the three had an arrow or two stuck in them, unbroken. Matt had collected five arrows by the time we reached a small pond, where he washed them off.

"You hungry?" Matt asked. He took out his bow, which looked like a modernized recurve, and unfolded it, locking it into place.

"Starving," I replied, eyeing him. He was beautiful. Matt must have noticed me looking him over, because after a few moments I noticed a small bulge forming at his crotch. "I've never been hungrier..." I didn't expect myself to voice my thoughts, but out it came, in a seductive whisper. He blinked at me as I stared into his eyes.

"I-I'll go hunt something down...I think I saw a doe back near that small patch of trees, you set up camp. It's getting late," he walked off with his bow and arrows in the direction from which we came.

I got to work, unpacking the tent and pitching it. As soon as it was raised, I laid out the two blankets we had. Then I refilled our water bottles, even though they weren't very empty. Soon I had nothing to do. I paced around the camp, trying to keep busy. An hour passed and I grew worried. I knew that hunting took a long time, but I couldn't let Matt down. I promised Garrick that I would protect him. I tied my scabbard around my waist and slipped my sword into it, then headed off in the direction Matt had gone.

When I finally arrived at the patch of woods, the sun was setting. Slowly I crept into it, sword in hand. A growl emerged from behind me and I swung around. Nothing was there, but I could smell the rotting flesh of a zombie. "Please, don't be Matt," I mumbled to myself. Another growl pierced the cold air, and up stood a zombie. It crept towards me. My eyes squinted, trying to see whether or not it was Matt. Suddenly the zombie lunged at me, and I held up my sword. I knew from the moment my hand grabbed the handle that I had waited to long, and I would soon be dead meat. Literally. Then I heard a soft whoosh next to me, and when I looked again, there was an arrow in the zombie's head.

"Vince, you're going to get yourself killed," came Matt's voice. I turned to my right and wrapped my arms around him, then pulled away and kissed his forehead.

"I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed. "But obviously you're not...You just saved my life."

"I know, I'm amazing," he replied. "Like Katniss, but five times better." I smiled at him, remembering the book series from years past. "I shot two pigs!" Matt added. I followed him a few yards back to grab one of the dead animals, and we walked back to camp.

"You're a crazy little motherfucker, you know?" I told him when we reached the camp.

"I get that a lot, especially for Garrick," Matt said with a laugh.

It was quite dark out, so we decided to save the pigs for the morning. Soon we were both ready to sleep, exhausted from the day of walking. Matt entered the tent behind me and I tried to act casually as he stripped down to his boxers.

**[A/N - Yep, this is only part one. I'm sorry this took so long! I've been hella busy and just now had time to write...and as I type this it is one in the morning, haha. :P I got lazy and didn't know how to finish. I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! PART TWO COMING SUPER SOON I PROMISE! Thanks for reading! - LDD]**


End file.
